Everybody can be Kira
by The Rapist of the new world
Summary: Imagine that someone else founds the death note. I have a few situation to share. It might worth your reading and please. R


Imagine that someone else were to find the death note other than Raito. I have a few situations that would be interesting enough to be shared.

1) L

Little L was so lonely. He didn't have a friend to play with because they thought he was weird. Feeling isolated, he made his way to his bedroom. He was about to turn left to the darker passageway when suddenly, he saw something lying still on the floor. He picked it up. It was a book and there was nothing written in it. "Hmm… Maybe I can write something in it", he thought. He went straight to his bed and started to jot down his own imagination of himself which was: _When I grow up, I want to be a famous detective. Then, I, L __Lawliet__ will meet a person called Raito. Raito is like my idol in the anime character; Raito's features are beautiful, has blonde hair and clever like me. Then, Raito will love__ me__ more than anyone else. Raito doesn't care about my weirdness; Raito likes me the way I do. Then, I will die peacefully with Raito. If Raito died first, I will die too. If I died first, Raito will die too. It's like the titanic where the hero said, "I jump you jump, you jump I jump". I love Raito and Raito loves me too. _He ended his paragraph. Satisfied, he placed the death note in a hidden place but then he forgot where it was and ignored it. A few years later, L met a guy called Raito (He didn't mention if Raito in the paragraph he wrote is a girl or boy and at that time, he was still lack of knowledge about the gender difference in names). L likes him the way he had described it and the same to Raito who falls for his own trap. Then, L died and a few years later, Raito died too. So, it was indeed useless for Raito to try to kill L in the first place because L had kill him before he even start to write the first criminal name in the death note. What a twist.

2) Mr. Kolster, a math teacher.

One day, Mr. Kolster was walking down the street with his briefcase in his hand. He was having a very hard time in school. Solemnly, he walked and suddenly, he felt he had kicked something that wasn't hard as rock and not very soft as soil. It was a book. Therefore, he took it out and opened it. Suddenly, Ryuk emerged and Mr. Kolster swatted Ryuk hard like a fly. Then, he ran to his home and took out the book again. He stared at the empty pages for a while and read the rules that were written on the book. "Nonsense", he said. Therefore, he decided to use it for writing math questions for his students instead. Yet, he couldn't think even a single name to write on it. "Never mind, I'll use my student's names. They are pretty easy to be remembered", he said. He wrote: _Yaseer__ has two pens in the container, one red and one blue. He took one pen out and replaced it back in the container. Then, he took the pen again and replaced it back in the container. What was the possibility that the two pens taken are red? _In the meantime, the poor student was having his dinner with his family. Suddenly, he stood up and went to his room to take two pens and placed it in a container. He took out a pen and hurrah! It was a red pen. Then, he replaced the red pen back again in the container and randomly took out another pen which was again a red pen. "The possibility of the two pens to be red is 1 over 4", he said. Since there was no condition of death stated Yaseer died of heart attack.

3) A diary fanatic, Ellie.

Ellie needed an empty book immediately to replace her old diary. However, all the shops were close because it was a public holiday. While she was searching for a book, she suddenly found the Death Note and happily took it home. She stuck all her fairy collection stickers on the front cover to make it look beautiful. Ryuk hated a girlie like her so it didn't want to show itself to her. "Done," said Ellie as she stuck the last sticker on the rule page of the book. Then, she took out a pen and began to write, "_Today, when I was walking, I saw __Camisa__walking with her boyfriend, Roland. Then, my brother Henry said, "Look at that disgusting couple. __Camisa__ only suits me best. If it wasn't because of my common sense, I would have killed Roland with my bare hand. And look at __Camisa__. I should've pushed her from the thirtieth floor before". But I just went quiet. It wasn't worth it to listen to his nattering. I think someone should run over him so he will not lose his temper". _You can guess what happened next.

4) A suicidal person, Barry.

"I don't want to live anymore! If it is true that this book can kill a broken heart person like me than, let me rest in peace", said Barry. He took out his pen and wrote his name on the paper to end his own life at the tip of his finger, just like internet.

5) A fan fiction reader and a computer freak, Daniel.

"How could this author do this to the characters?" shouted Daniel as he banged his fist on the keyboard. He disliked it when the authors and authoress were sending fan fiction with Raito as uke and L as seme. "Luckily, I have the death note right here and I can vengeance all of them who try to disobey my opinion", he said and started to trace down the location for each of the writers who went against his perspective. Once he found their details, he wrote the names on the notebook. In 40 seconds, all the owners of the written names were dead of heart attack. Satisfied, Daniel smiled. "Served you right", he chuckled under his breath.

6) A hamster called Road.

"Tch, tch, tch", said Road and pulled the death note towards the bush to make it as a bed for it to laze around. Then, suddenly, a traveler called Johnson accidentally stepped on its home. Angry, the hamster started to dip its hand in the mud and scribbled the name of the traveler in its own language. Johnson died and was declared to die mysteriously after his death.

7) Rabbit.

Pooh skipped to Rabbit's house light heartedly for he was about to get another pot of honey. On the way, he found a book lying on the ground. "Oooh... what is this?" he said. He stared at it for a while and decided to bring it together to Rabbit's house. However, once he was there, he was too fascinated to see the honey and started to dip his hand together with the note book in the honey. Christopher watched him in silence but then, he noticed the book and was curious about it. "What's that in your hand, Pooh?" asked Christopher. Pooh looked at it and tried to recall his memory, but Rabbit rudely snatched the book away. "Oh, it's an empty book. It would be no use to you, Pooh. Just let me have it", said Rabbit. Pooh nodded and handed the book to Rabbit. "It's got a fancy black cover. I should treasure it much. Now that I have a book, I can write your debt of honey in the book", said Rabbit. Therefore, he wrote all the debts of honeys that he'd got: _Pooh eats 20 pots of honey in a day. Piglet eats nothing for a month. Christopher eats a tiny spoon of honey in two months. Owl never eats anything. __Tigger__ hates honey so he too never eats anything_. By the time, he finished writing, Pooh started to swallow 20 pots of honey in a day. Then, Pooh died and the same things happen to the other characters on the list, of course, according to what Rabbit had written. Sorry kids! A 100 acre wood is now closed to the death of the one and only Winnie the Pooh.

8) Harry Potter

Hermione shook Harry's body to wake him up from sleep in the middle of the night. Blinking sleepily, Harry looked at her angrily for he disliked when other people woke him in the middle of the night for it would only mean a bad news. "What happened, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione took out the death note from under her sleeve and showed it to him. "I found this", said Hermione. Harry observed the book carefully. Curious, he asked, "What's this?" Hermione pointed at the title of the front cover. "It's a death book. Do you know what this mean, Harry?" asked Hermione, beaming. Harry shook his head. "It means we can kill you-know-who from a great distance", said her. Harry stared at her in disbelief. "No way", said Harry. Hermione just nodded. "Oh, come on, Harry. Give it a try", she coaxed. "Okay..." Harry took out his quilt. On the first page of the book, he scribbled: _Lord __Voldermort__a.k.a__ Tom Riddle will die of sickness and all of his clones too were dead of the same sickness. The sickness is chicken pox. _Harry put back his quilt in his bag. "This better be good", he hissed warningly before going back to sleep. On the next day, he read the daily newspaper. The front title was: _**Chicken Pox saves the day. Lord **__**Voldermort**__** had died!**_

9) Myself?

Of course I will be curious but my love to paper was just for drawing. Hence, if I found an empty book like that, I would just scribble pictures on it. So, no one could be dead and everybody live. Therefore, it is safe enough if I were to hold the book than other people. Hmm... maybe...


End file.
